Come Again To Me
by canzie
Summary: Blossom and the girls split up. But years later, she finds a childhood memory. While finding this was great, she goes through the 'fun' oppertunity to find her sisters again. Will she find her sisters and then some? Has messup, read through til good part.
1. memories

**Hello, any and all readers who decided to read this! firstly, thank you! Secondly, I'm re-writing this story to fix the grammar and plot mistakes! so anyone re-reading this and noticing it's different, this is why! although I don't know why anyone would want to re-read such a poorly plotted story... OK, enjoy the remake and the hopefully continued story!**

* * *

**kk, I figured out that my sister had seven stories and I only had three! so I'm making this new story. Plz enjoy!**

**-!-**

_age 14:_

_"OMG! I'm so tired of you girls!" Buttercup exclaimed, angrily kicking over a pile of clothes by the bed._

_"Well, you're the worse!" Blossom retorted. All the while, Bubbles was crying on the bed._

_"I don't wanna spend anymore time around you lunatics!" Buttercup shouted turning to leave the room. Bubbles started crying even more._

_"Don't say that! Even though you're mad doesn't mean you have to be so dramatic!" Blossom said, making Buttercup stop by the door. She walked up to Bubbles and began wiping away her tears when Bubbles suddenly pulled her face away._

_"No! I don't wanna be the baby of the group anymore! I can take care of myself! I wanna grow up!" Bubbles exclaimed, standing up and walking away from her sister._

_"Well, what makes you wanna do that?" Blossom asked, slightly taken aback with surprise._

_"Why do you think I cry all the time? Cause I know somewhere in my heart, that if I cry, I'll get the attention I need to make my problems- disappear__!" Bubbles wiped at her eyes, trying to make herself seem composed. "that has made me helpless and unable to take care of real life problems! I spent my childhood not dealing with problems, and now I can't face them when I'm older!" Buttercup turned her head away and sneered._

_"I wanna get outta here!" Buttercup yelled, punching the wall by the door._

_"me too!" Bubbles exclaimed suddenly, full of determination._

_"No, You guys! You can't leave; what about Townsville?" Blossom asked frantically_

_"You can handle it, right?" Buttercup said._

_"What, you're gonna leave me?" Blossom asked, worried she was seriously considering this._

_"What? No!" Buttercup said, looking at her incredulously._

_"For the leader girl, you very obviously don't have it in control..." Buttercup teased, somewhat seriously._

_"I do!" blossom defended._

_"OK, well..."bubbles said, with a more serious tone. Buttercup went and joined her by the bed, picking up on what she was getting at. Blossom turned and looked at the two of them, noticing the atmosphere of the room._

_"You girls work out your problems?" professor asked, walking in. Blossom's back was to the professor when he had asked that. The two girls looked at her and sighed._

_"Yes... we're gonna split up."_

late that night

_The three of them were sitting on the bed in a circle._

_"OK, I wanna go to France..." Bubbles said._

_"I wanna go to California..."buttercup said, with an excited hop._

_"why?" blossom asked. She couldn't help but feel discouraged in some way. They've been together for 14 years! And now they were just... breaking up._

_"My model career, if that goes wrong there's plenty places to improvise..."_

_"I'll go to be a sports vendor and designer. They have wicked schools for that kind of stuff..."_

_"OK, I'll go to Phoenix..." Blossom said lamely. She couldn't help but feel a little useless. She didn't realize how much she expect them to juts kind of... stay in Townsville forever, she never really planned anything else. But that would end..._

_-!-_

at the airport

_"I guess this is it...!" Bubbles said, two small suitcases by her said. __"bye girls."bubbles said, her voice wavering a little._

_"We forgive each other and yet, we are still going through with this?" Blossom asked, still unsure and nervous about this all. She was surprised enough that professor was letting them go through with this._

_"Yes I still wanna be a model and grow up." Bubbles said with determination._

_"And I still wanna go to sports collage in cali." buttercup said._

_"OK..." Blossom replied._

_they all boarded their planes and left each other..._

_-!-_

**I would've made it longer, but every one kept pushing me off the laptop. Plus its nine and a school night**

**bye me! plz r&r**

* * *

**Does it look like I tried too hard? I might've over improved? I just want to make a better story for you all, and a better reading experiance (and more reviews for me- cough) who said that? anyway, I couldn't have said it better then back then-**

**bye me! plz r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world and all the people who inhabit i****t! As you know from the last chapter I'm re-writing this silly and horribly written story so, on with the show! plz enjoy!**

* * *

**OK, so now I might be writing this for some time mabeyy..**

**kk so let's get to it!**

_-5 years later; presently-_

Now blossom is 19. She lived in Phoenix for 2 years when her worry of being unable to reach Townsillve before a monster could destroy it got to her, and she moved back. She got better at planning her statagies to make up for her missing help and eventually the monsters stopped coming... It wasn't unusual for her to dearly miss and to wonder where bubbles and buttercup were.

And, to her embarressing shame, she had forgotton where her sisters wanted to go. She had scolded her younger self many times in her memories for bitterly not writing down where each of them had decided to go, and even trying to forget them altogether.

It doesn't get any better now that _he _decided to help her...

-At 3:30 PM-

Blossom was walking with a rush of people weaving her way towards uptown. She was in Townsville and it seemed so dull now. Her sisters weren't kidding when they said she would have everything in control. But this was too much! No monsters ever attacked anymore. It was just rustle and bustle all day long...

She entered her apartment. As happy as Professor was that Blossom decided to move back, her half- resentment for her sisters (at age 16) caused her to want to live on her own and kind of prove she could make it alone like they were. Her job wasn't much at all. She worked at Wall-to-Wall-Mart. It was enough to get through her life. While she meets many cute guys now and then, it's not like having her sisters with her. She wished they were still around to gossip with and say 'he was cute!'. But now, she doesn't even remember half of the conversation they had when they were 11.

She took a shower and decided to go out for dinner. She took her coat and left. She could never stay there long. It was a moderate size for one person, but she'd love to have a spacious house she could float in like the Professor's. Her stubborn and strange principals kept her all tied up sometimes.

It was always very cloudy (therefore making it always cold) in townsville as well. It was like the monsters kept the skies clear.

How ironic.

As she boarded a bus, she looked to the sky then checked her phone for the time. _5:13._ Not a bad time to have dinner. She got off the bus in central and went to a little restaurant called "teme time". She'd never been there before.

As she entered, it seemed that no was in there. She walked over to the counter and had a seat at the high chairs. The restaurant had a very cute, 'french cafe' feel to it. A blond young girl around her age, with a short pony tail and freckles spread across one check to her nose and to her other check came to serve her. she had glistening blue eyes and a normal cafe uniform. Blossom looked on in slight disbelief.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked, surprised by the likeness of her sister.

"Jaylene." She replied, sliding her hand across her chest under her name tag. she blew - and popped- a bubble gum and smiled brightly. "How may I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Umm.." She muttered, looking at the menu. It didn't surprise her that the young girl didn't suddenly say, 'hey! you're Blossom!' and ask for a picture or something. With the decrease of monster attacks, so came the decrease of her popularity. She didn't mind it though, it was a welcomed change.

From the corner of her eye she saw a man in a suit with a red tie and sipping on coffee.

_"Hmm, I thought nobody was in here." _She thought. She shrugged it off.

"I'll have bbq chicken with a side salad and a lemonade." She said, quickly scanning the menu with her underused powers and seeing what she wanted. As she waited in her seat she noticed the man staring at her. She figited a little while waiting for her order, starting to feel a bit insecure. She tapped with everything and played footies with herself. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being stared at. She thought it was cute and good at first, but now, it felt weird.

Finally the food came.

"Mmmm! That looks delish!" Blossom said, trying to get her mind off of the staring.

"That'll be 12.50, nice ma'am!" The blonde said peppily.

"Mm...here, keep the change!" She said, giving 20 dollars.

"Thanks miss! I-I mean ma'am! Have a nice day!"she said excitedly, then walked away to wipe down some tables.

She was about to take a bite of the salad when she felt the stare intensify, if that was possible. She put down the fork and looked around nervously.

"Blossom?"

Blossom looked up to the man in the suit, who was standing behind her. He wasn't even old! Now that she was looking at him, he only looked 19! But she wondered how he knew her real name. She convinced everyone at the apartment and whoever she met that her name was Crystal Elleaston (she alway liked elaborate names) since her popularity had gone down anyway, there was no reason to bring attention to herself. Besides, she had to go down the hard road, not the easy one they'd give 'Blossom'. She also let the fact that she was super power a secret, obviously.

"How do you know my name? Well, my real name?" Blossom whispered.

"Oh, well, its me... Brick." Hr replied.

Blossom's eyes widened in recognition. She looked at him as if a monster was about to eat his head off. Therefore Brick looked behind him to make sure.

"What?" Brick asked, chuckling.

She practically fainted at the sight of him and he asked what? She had this little and not-so-evil chance to see a childhood memory.

"Well- its nothing, just... what are you doing here? And can you keep the whole 'bloss' thing down low?" she whispered.

"KK pinky! So, where's your posse?" Brick asked, sitting next to her.

"Not my posse! ...And we kinda split up." Blossom replied.

"Oh." brick said somewhat awkwardly. A bit of silence went by.

"What about yours?" Blossom finally asked.

"Umm... So where'd they go?" Brick asked.

" I don't remember... Its really saddening." Blossom said."Well, why you wearing that suit?" blossom asked.

"Oh! Well I'm the head of a company!" He said proudly.

"At such a young age?" She asked in surprise.

"Yep! And now I'm thinkn' that you wanna see your sisters!" he said, smirking arrogantly.

"No! We agreed to pursue our dreams this way, so 'neh' to you!" She said, adding the ever-childish, sticking out her tounge, to make her point.

"Hmmm, here's my card if you change your mind!" He said placing it in her hands.

"I don't want your _card!_" Blossom said.

"Just take it, damn woman!" He said jokingly. With that Brick got up and left.

"_Jeez. I forgot how annoying he was..."_ Blossom thought, pouting in her mind. Finally she took the card firmly into her hand."Fine, I will!" blssom said determinedly. She looked over it's contents thinking back to thier conversation.

...

Brick got into his car thinking about blossom's question.

_" what about yours?"..._

"Truly, I don't know bloss..." brick said to himself and drove off.

* * *

**know that the second chapter isn't so original but it'll get different! dont worry person I took the ___idea_ from whom I don't remember. Dont worry, ok! and plz dont report me! ****:(**

**thx u! and plz r&r!**

* * *

**OK! there was alot of errors in this one! more than the last one. Does it seem like I tried too hard here too? Well, too bad! this is pretty much the way most of them are gonna be! I hope you like it and I hope I can continue it successfully! I will get out of this hiatus!**

**Bye me! r&r~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, i reread my story and im like "i must've been dizzy or some'm cause this has horrible grammer and tons of mistakes!"i looked at  
**

**so i hope in my totally sorry-tude, to make this story awesome! kk wish me luck!

* * *

** i looked at his card for the longest time thinking, wondering, what would've happened if i had taken up brick's offer. i looked up and around and found the clock. it was 10:36. i decided it was time to go to bed. but when i got there i just sat there wondering still. i became mad with my self. if i dont like my decision, then why dont i change it?

"_because i dont wanna face the truth..."_ i thought. i sighed. what if my sisters _had_ become better than me in life. i would never forgive myself if it got worst then. i laid back in bed. "_ just go to bed blossom. not much you can do for it now._" she twist and turned until she opened her eyes to see the card on the night stand next to her.

brick's POV

i looked down on a old burned picture of the three of us.

boomer.

butch.

i missed them like crazy. and i didnt even know where they were. i wish blossom didnt remind me yet all the same im happy she did.

_backflash_

_"ok ill be right back! boomer dont do anything stupid! butch your incharge." i said_

_"YES!" butch said as boomer complained_

_"aw come! you always put him incharge!" boomer whined._

_"cuz he's second in command! plus he seems more mature...in a way, so he's better for the job!" i said giving good points. we were 7 at the time, long before the girls got at each others neck. we stayed at a vacant apartment. more vacant then we needed, as in abandoned, but it was better than nothing._

_"now stay put til' i come back." i left with a streak if red behind me. i went into a super market well hooded. after i got what i wanted,i flew home but i pick up a sense of tenseness. i looked to the apartment to see a bright flashing light._

_"*gasp*"_

_BOOM! CA-PLOSION!_

_"GUYS!"_

_i flew in to the explosion looking around to what i could. i searched until the explosion cleared up and then some. i sat there crying infront of the apartment. i could find their bodies. i sat there until the cops and such came and to morning. they had told me that there was no one even inside. so i had hope they were still alive, but where? how? i wanted to know._

_"brick?"_

_i looked up to who ever said that. it was a lady cop. since when did they let ladies be cops?_

_"what is it?" i said in a whisper quieter then i wanted.  
_

_"i have something for you..." she said. i looked at her from my lying position. i had been looking at the rubbish._

_"what is it?" i said looking back at the rubbish._

_she put a picture that looked a little burned infront of my face. i couldnt beleive that a picture survived. it was a perfect center picture burned on the sides only reveling the shirts and heads and arms. i took it, sitting up i looked at it. then back up at the lady._

_"why'd you give this to me? i thought you'd want me to suffer the most way possibe. with me being a villian and all."_

_"everyone deseves love.." she said. then looked kinda akward then walked away. i'll never forget her. but then i understood what she meant. my brothers loved me so if i had them, then..._

_i stood up and walked towards her but then i guess her boyfreind or something thought i was gonna hurt her or something and pointed her gun to me shaking a little bit. she looked at me with worried eyes as if she was telling me sorry. so i stopped and backed up then flew away._

_backflash_

i looked up to the time. it was 10:46.

"brick?" my office helper said. (**A/N: **i couldnt remember the name)" you have a phone call."

blossom POV

at 10:46 i got too anxious, so i called brick.

" 'bout time you called pinky."

i looked to the window and he was standing slyly at the window, smirking.

* * *

**how'ditdo?**

**i think i did pretty good! but you guys have to tell me!**

**kk plz R&R!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**im continueing!**

**the thing that took me so long to update is contiueing!**

**^^yay=D**

**um... i dont feel like how i did in that other chapter so dont blame me if you dont like it.**

"gosh... your such a stalker." blossom mumbled for the 5th time since brick came to her.

"jeez bloss i didnt stalk you, i just knew where you lived. stop it with the stalker call." brick said defensively. he threw a suitcase into the back of blossom's car. they were packing up to go cross countries. brick was determined to help blossom find her sisters. from what blossom remembers at least one of them are still in the country.

"gosh..."

"blossom..." brick warned.

"whatever i can say it all i want! nuhm!" she said the stuck out her tongue.

brick just rolled his eyes in annoyance. he was wearing a black shirt with a red checkered botton up shirt on top and with comfotable jeans. blossom was wearing a sun dress with black leggings and a sun dress even though brick thought it was unneeded. he went around and took the keys ffrom blossom's hip. he went to the front of the car and turned the engine but it didnt go.

"hmn. whats wrong with your car?" brick mummbled.

"NOTHING!" blossom yelled from her dignity outside the car.

"yah! there is! its not starting." brick stated.

"well, dont you have a car?"

_at brick's house_

brick pressed the unarm botton and the car responded with two beeps. it was a red sexy Audi Locus Concept**(A/N: look it up its so FINE!)**brick looked towards blossom with a side glance and a smirk while blossom smeethered with anger and slight jelousy._'why does the villian of my life have to be rich?what did he do to deserve that?' _blossom thought to herself as she walked towards the red car and taking notice of the big white house with the one maid waving bye even though they werent leaving yet.

"are you ready to leave?" brick asked with pride rolling off of him. blossom just sent him a death glare.

"yes." she said coldly. but brick still stood there,unwavered.

they eventually got on the road, but not without a littLe squibLe. when they were on the road blossom started another one.

"what's wrong with you?"

"what is wrong with me?" he asked cooly

"besides the fact that your a big headed jerk and everything of you just screams 'WRONG!' what isnt wrong with you?"

"mmmm... my face?" he flashed her a charming smile. she turned her head in anger, flipping her hair after,which stettled on her shoulder.

"gosh.." she mummbled.

"blossom you got to stop muttering to your self ,its the first sign of insanity." he chuckled.

"the only thing insane here is you!" she said,angered by brick's statment

"why cuz im helping you find your sister?" he asked,his voiced raised. he doesnt like being called crazy. he almost swirved off the street facing blossom with anger. he sighed sharply turning his eyes back to the road. blssom looked down, alittle sad. he was right after all. so she left it at that.

the next few hours were quiet,considering brick was still angry after all this time but his eyes also said something eles. like concern. she guessed he really does care after all. or mabey thats not it.

"you never answered my question. What happened to your brothers?" he became tense. his grip on the steering wheel tightned. he opened his mouth but failed to speak. he closed his mouth and his eyebrows arched.

"whatitstoya?" he growled trough clenched teeth. she looked shocked at him. she didnt think he'd say that. she thought he'd turn to the side of the raod and pour out his life story like he asked her. she pouted.

"i hungry." she said.

"we just left."

"so? im still hungry."

"well? didnt i tell you to eat a big breakfast?"

"yah but i didnt get to..."

"well you could have asked me! i had a verry big breakfast."

"well not everyone in the world is rich,sir brick!"

"ahhh... so your like...poor." he smirked.

"NAH-UH!" she said indignantly. she could tell he gotn the reaction he wanted by the smirk on his face.

"well...shut up!" she said.

"why?" he asked smuggly.

"cause!... look diner! turn left!" she said taking the wheel and forcing him to turn left.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU LUNITIC!" brick shouted as car honked at us for cutting them from the right lane. we turned into the diner. the look on brick's face was pricless. he looked like the life got sucked out of him. he slowly looked at me. she giggled. atleast she got him out of his mad state.

"..."

"what?" she said as if i hadnt just put us on death row,even if it was just for a couple of seconds.

"whatever, i just hope you have money." he said said about to get out the car.

"EXSUSE ME, sir person who decided for himself to take me cross the world to find sisters and is stinking rich! YOU are going to PAY for MY breakfast! you said it yourself that "you could've asked me!" well now im asking! and YOUR gonna PAY!" she said ending her rant.

"ok ok! calm down your highness!" brick said standing up and pulling out his wallet. he gave her 40.

"do with that what you will." brick said dramaticlly, then chuckled on his way back in the car.

"wait! your not coming with me?" she asked.

"NO!" he said puting his ipod in his ear. she pouted again went to get her breakfast for the great pain coming soon.

_!_

**thank you everybody for the reviews and i would like to know if you'd like BUTCH to come into the next chapter! so plz REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I FINALLY FOUND THE AUTHOR TO THE STORY OF PLOT I SORTA STOLE! AND IT IS :*DRUM ROLE!***

**Nanaho-Hime!**

**SHE ASKED ME TO GIVE'EM CREDIT IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE GUILT IS GONE!**

**Ok I'm happy at all the reviews I got and now Ima put up this next chapter! Here it is!**

**-!-**

They pulled into a breakfast diner in Colorado, had been driving around to states that started with C cause Blossom was sure that the sister in the state was in a state that started with C. In fact, Blossom had been the one basically pulling the strings. Brick was just the chiefer. They got out of the car,talking glances at each other then heading for the door. A young lady with smoothe blonde hair appointed them to thier table.

"Your waiter with be right with you." she said with a smile. They pulled their menu up to their eye level.

"So.. what do you think you ight want?" Brick asked starting conversation.

"Hmmm... a simple plate of eggs and bacon." She said scanning the menu absentmindedly.

"Mmm, know that they'll try to trick you or something into getting a bigger meal or a more exspensive one?" Brick asked

"Yah. But it's good to have goals!" Blossom smiled.

Then a young man, the same age as Brick and Blossom, walked up to had shinny jet black hair, and deep forest green eyes. He also had a plain black shirt and jeans with nikes. Even with the apron ontop you could tell he had a nice washboard stomach (A.K.A nice ABs). His fairly sized musles showed out of his short sleeve shirt. he also had a scar near the bottom of his eye. He had a look in his eye like Brick does when he got a smart remark.

"Would the lovely couple like some thing to order?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I uh..-It just that-...You dont understand..-it's just that...-" They both stammered. He chuckled.

"I'm just joking. So what would you like?" he asked holding up his pad.

" Could i get the Pancakes with stawberry syrup and whipped cream." Brick ordered

"...ok...whipped cream... and the lovely lady?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at Blossom. as Blossom blushed, Brick felt a twine of jelousy.

"Just a simple plate of eggs and bacon" Blossom said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't perfer The Egg And Bacon Platter?" He asked.

"Uh..." Blossom thought. She looked over at Brick. Even though he was looking down, you could see he was slightly shaking his head.

"Uh... no thank you. I'm good." Blossom said proudly. Then you could see Brick shaking his head more clearly.

"OK, strawberry platter and eggs and bacon. Coming right up!" He said and then he left.

" You are so hopeless." Brick said still shaking his head.

Blossom puffed up her cheeks."No! Your so hopeless!" She said indignantly. After a small chat the young man came back with the two plates.

"Here ya'll go! Any thing to drink?" He asked.

"Strawberry arizonia." They both said at the same time.

"Hmm it seems we have reached a verdict." He said smiling."I'll get it for you right away!" And with that he left.

"Hmm. He reminds me alot of..." He trailed off. He lowered his head to hide his face with his hair. Blossom semi-knew what he was going to say. She wanted to do something to confort him but didn't know what. So she left him alone. Luckily he lifted his head before the waiter came back and before Blossom could ask if he was ok.

"Here are your drinks. Will there be anything else?" He asked. Brick solomly shook his head.

"OK!" He walked away.

They finished all in all and left leaving eveything they needed to, including a tip, on the table. They walked outside to the car and got in. Brick paused right before turning the engine just sat there looking into nothing.

"Brick...?"

Nothing

"Brick are you ok?"

...

Then suddenly he propped himself up and rushed out of the car.

"BRICK!" Blossom shouted after him. But he didnt stop. He rushed back into the restaurant. He found the young man intorducing himself to another two sets of customers. He grabbed the guy by his arm and dragged him towards the door.

"HEY HEY HEY! Do you want your money back or something?" he asked. "Please exsuse me!" he said to the two customers.

he dragged him all the way to outside the door.

"are you try'n to rob me or some'n cause i ani't easy to rob." he said with a smirk. Blossom just watched with horror as brick,for no reason, dragged their host outside.

"Hey man, hasnds off!" He yelled finally getting his hands off, only to have them put back on his arms to hold him staedy. they stared intently at each other for about five seconds before Blossom heard both of them shout at the same time

"BUTCH!"

"BRICK!"

They hugged each other and then wrestled each other to the ground. the whole time they both couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Blossom finally got out of the car also smiling. She couldnt believe it as much as they couldn't.

"Aw,dude I'm sorry for hitting on your girlfriend!" He said giving Brick a noogie.

"We're just friends." they said at the same time.

"BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! where's boomer?" Brick asked/yelled.

"Oh... about that..." Butch said.

-!- _flashback(Butch POV)_

_as soon as Brick had left, we heard a ticking noise._

_"What the he-"_

_"BUTCH GET OUT THE HOUSE!" I heard boomer yell. I ran for the door but as soon as I touched the doornob, exsplotion ingolfed me.I got spinned in different directions cause of the puffs of the fires. When I finally landed i was badly hurt but very conscious. i looked around for Boomer or brick but couldnt find either. Then i heard little cries for help. I crawled over to it. There was Boomer, under a pile of rubble, but it appeared he couldn't get up._

_"Uhg! Go get help..." Boomer said._

_"OK Boomer. Dont move!" I said and flew off. I stopped in my tracks as I heard the police and fire fighters. I didn't know what to do as I flew off leaving Boomer._

_-!-flashback over_

Brick just stood there,surprised. Blossom gently rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry dude." Butch said as he lowered his head.

"No,man. It's not your fault. You didn't know what to do." Brick said. Then he smiled.

"Well dude, turns out your joining our expedition! I'm out to help Blossom find her sisters! And Your gonna help/come along!" Brick said.

"To soothe your guilt?" Butch asked with his eyebrows arched.

"yah yah yah...whtever..." Brick said. Blossom smiled.

'I guess I'm lucky to have him help me...'

-!-

**YAY! IM PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLZZZZZ REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! Next chapter! Personally I will continue even though the person will all the rights on the plot/idea haven't given me much word about me giving her her credit.**

**PLZ ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Blossom's POV

"uuuhhh..."

I groggly woke up in the backseat, sprawled out over the whole thing almost to the tight squeeze of the floor, and still they chatted on.

If I guessed, we had been driving for 3 hours straight, and that's how long the two of them had been talking. They talked about the memoeries they had and new ones they got from seperation. And right now, they were competing over who had more money- wait what?

"Oh, yeah? Well, I got three cars and 2 maids!" Butch exclaimed with a doubtful look on his face. Brick just chuckled deeply and smirked.

"Just give it up! there's no way you could have more money then me while work at an IHOP in Arizona." he said proudly.

I rolled my eyes, obviously over his richness (even though he wasn't), and got ready to pout.

"BRICK!" I whinned loudly in his ear. he winnced forward, stepping on the gas a little. but after he breaked a little also.

"What?" he asked, annoyed now that I was done with my beauty sleep.

"I'm tired..." I said childly.

"Then go back to bed." he said, smirking. I Gave him a face.

"I'm tired of the car!" I continued. he swerved and Butch gasped dramatilly.

"How could you?" Both of them exclimed at the same time.

"Oh, boy you are brothers..." I mummbled. "PLEASE can we stop at a hotel/motel? do you know the last time I showered?" I asked, waving my hand under my arm to emphisze. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Why should we? We're doing perfectly fine!" he said. I studied him closely. He probbly had at LEAST two bags under his eyes, his eyes were red,* and I don't mean the actual eyes, the whites were red* and his hair was considerably messed up, more then usual anyway. He was emitting a smell, even though it was dramaticly covered by deoderant.

"We NEED to stop." I pushed on.

"NO we DONT." He insisted. I thought a little. Then I remembered about what I had done during the drive in Arizonia.

"YES WE DO!" I yelled, bopping my way to the front. Then when I was close enough, I took the wheel and and turned it towards the closest exit which was exit 24.

"UHG! Why do you insist on pissing me off!" Brick asked waving his arms around when he can without taking his hands off the wheels considering the road was turning.

"I wouldn't insist on pissing you off if you would just listen to me and turn!" I shouted in defense

"Listen. I had promised to help you cause I felt bad for you but I'm starting to feel bad for myself cause WHY? YOU dont know how to LISTEN to ME! We would have been there by tomarrow and we would have-"

"OH, please! Even if we did get there, you'd probbly 'insist' " she said mockingly " on driving until we found Buttercup!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Butch butted in. "We're going to find Buttercup?" He asked. I visibly became worried. Butch must have notice cause he smirked.

"OK. Now I have to spend time on how to annoy her." He said. I sighed in relief. I thought he'd be angry.

But the only angry one was Brick. Throughout the rest of the car ride, he didn't speak a word. A lot of the time, Butch would get uncomfortable and try to start small talk but Brick would just send him a glare and that woud shut him up for the next ten minutes. We had finally gotton to the motel, but Butch and I had to tell the secretary everything. He wouldn't even say anything when the secretary tried to hit on him. When we got to the room that's when he had finallly spoke.

"NOT I-" "NOT IT!" both Brick and Butch shouted at the same time. But by the sound of it, Butch had beat him a little.

"DAMN IT!" Brick shouted. I sent them both a confused and while Butch smirked and Brick continued to sulk about what just happened.

"What's wrong? Did you guys make a pact years ago you would do that when you walk into a hotel room?" I asked obviously still confused on what just happened. Brick motioned towards the beds. I looked and was upset by what I saw.

two. Beds.

Well, that explains why they did that. Which meant I had to spend the night sleeping in th same bed as Brick.

"Let's just get ready for bed." Brick grumbled as he shuffled to the bathroom. He seems really REALLY upset with me.

"Wait! Dude, I need some money. I didnt exactly pack when I went with you guys. " Butch stated. So Brick threw his wallet to Butch.

"Thanks! Later." With that he left.

I looked around the room shyly. I didn't want Brick to be mad at me. So _I_ was the one who had to say sorry. I'm not one to accept defeat, so it was gonna be hard. he got ready in the bathroom and I got ready out in the motel room. I changed into my fuzzy pink pajamas, and he changed into a red T with boxers. I was already snuggling myself in bed when he came out the bathroom. As he walked forward, I blushed cause of a certain thought that shouldn't be in my head popped up. I threw the sheets over my head in an atempt to cover my embarressment but I knew when he comes to uncover me to get in bed he'd see me. And get the wrong idea. And stop helping me. It's complicated. Brick's complicated.

Butch busted in."KAY-KAY! Got my nightie-night gown..." he looked at Brick. At that moment, he was about to reach for the covers over blossom's head. "Hee hee...What's.. going on?" He asked nervously. Brick got slightly red.

"Nothing! Jeez. I need to wash up some more and you need to take a cold shower cause you..." He continued his speech all the way back to the bath room.

"Oops. Sorry Bloss. Didn't mean to mess up your "Special Moment" He said putting up quotation marks with his fingers. Now it was my turn to turn Bright red.

"What? It's not even like that! Your redicuolus man." I swung the covers back over my head.

During The Night-

Butch's loud snoring rumbled through the room as I qiuetly stared at the back of Brick's head. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I lifted my arm and paused before I slightly nudged him. When he didn't wake up( But instead another loud wave of butch's snoring), I pushed him harder. He made a slight noise but, woke up all the way when Butch grumbled again.

"God dammit, Butch snores too loud." Brick grumbled and tried to get back to sleep.

"Butch didn't wake you up. I did." I stated.

"Even more of a reason to get back to bed." he said.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me." I said.

"Wow, that says alot considering your a stubborn bull when it comes to saying sorry." I could practically see Brick smirk. It's so annoying that he thinks he's better then me.

"Apology accepted." Brick said. I was so happy, I went to sleep with a smile on my face. I guess, even after how annoying Brick is on this road trip, I'm happy he's the escort.

The Next Day-

I quietly slipped on a big , poofy, red sweater. I just felt red today, y'know? I also put on black dress pants. Why can't I be pretty sitting in a car? Butch came out in a black short sleeve shirt and a green hoodie with dark blue jeans. Brick followed shortly, in a red shirt and white long sleeves where the short sleeves end. He also had on light blue torn jeans.

"Why so formal today, Bloss?" Butch asked. dang. Now I have double the Bloss action.

"Why can't I dress the way I want?" I asked.

"Ya can. I just..." He slowly turned from me to brick who was shaking his head. "Never mind..." He said, putting his head down. Uhg, Men. I walked towards the door and I heard Brick say to Butch

"You should get something for your nose." You could practically hear his face steam.

* * *

**^^ AH! Finally finished!**

** if there is any problem, tell me so i can learn! plz R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**:P. I got excited cause GUESS WHAT? NO... no I'm not gonna tell you. It's too important, but you will find it out in this chapter! YAY!**

**so enjoy my (hopefully) lovely story.**

****

**

* * *

**

They had just came out of the hotel when their stomachs, as if their tummies made a plan while they slept, grumbled at the same time. Blossom smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed, and brick sorta held his stomach.

"I could use something to eat too, guys!" Butch said, lightening the atmosphere.

So we all jumped into Brick's sexy red Audi Locus Concept(**again really sexy you should see it.)**and high tailed it to the nearest Denny's.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What should we do now?" Blossom asked from her position in the passenger seat. They were heading into Nevada to start at the top of California cause that's where they're headed.

"Well," Brick started, still driving his precious car " Since we just got into Nevada, When we reach Carlson City we'll stop for dinner. If Miss-I-complain-my-butt-off is _too tired _" He said in a mock voice" Then we'll stop there for the night. Then we'll get some breakfast and keep headed straight on this road til we get to California. After we get there-"

"Then " Butch started cutting Brick off " WE'LL HIT THE CASINOS!" Butch howled.

"We're going to California, NOT LAS VEGAS!" Blossom shouted.

"Ok, Then we'll HIT ALL THE BARS BRAH-BRAH!" Butch howled again.

"Have you forgotton why we're going?" Blossom yelled. Butch stopped his dancing in the backseat to look at blossom.

"To look for Buttercup and or Bubbles but I'm sure both will be up for hitting the bars!" Butch said.

"No, no, Butch. We are going to California, as soon as we find Buttercup we're leaving on a plane to go to..." Brick started, taking a side glance at blossom.

"Uh... Europe?" She said shrugging her shoulders. "I know she wanted to do clothes so... It has to be France... right?"

"It's possible." Brick said.

"Hey guys. I have a question. How do you plan on finding Buttercup?" butch asked.

Blossom and brick exchanged glances. Then they both said,

"Well cross that bridge when we get there." Butch just had to roll his eyes.

. . . . . . ! . . . . . . . . . . . . ! . . ! . . . . ! .

"Carlson City, Finally!" Brick exclaimed. Blossom and Butch started whooping and shouting with happiness.

"I'm STARVING!" Butch shouted.

"And listen babe, I don't care if your tired or restless, we are staying for the night." Brick said.

"Thank you cosmic universe!" Blossom shouted to the roof of his car. Butch couldn't keep himself from laughing and neither could Brick or blossom.

~~~~~~~!~~~~~~

They checked in with yet another flirty check-in lady and quickly changed into their night clothes. They ordered room service cause they didn't feel like getting out of their room to eat. Too tired.

~~~~The next day~~~~~`

"So where we going for breakfast this time?" Butch asked. He had on a black shirt with lots of white graphics and baggy jeans.

"Gosh, dude your really into planning the future." Brick said.

"Well, you won't do it! someone has to!" Blossom said, butting in. She had on a pink sleeveless top that had a turtle neck that hung a little. She also had on to finish her look is comfortable jeans.

"Hey, I can plan when I want." Brick said. He had on a white-T with a red strip in the middle. He also had on confortable jeans.

"Can we just go?" Butch said, still hungry.

So they all, once again jumped into Brick's car and drove to a restaurant (you know the big ones yeah those kind) that was selling breakfast. They all walked inside, Yet didn't notice the blond they past a couple streets down.

"Hey! look, if you pay enough, you get a buffet!" Brick said.

"Dude! It's 25 dollars per person for that buffet." Butch said reading the sign.

"I can pay for it." Brick said.

"I can pay for it." Butch said

"I can't pay for anything so YOU BETTER BUY ME SOMETHING!" Blossom said, shouting at Brick.

"Ok, Ok, no need to shout." Brick said, pulling out his wallet.

"Always." Blossom said back. After they paid and such they went to their seats. After talking for a while suddenly, the room got tense. Blossom noticed Butch tensed up and Brick looking around protectively.

"What? Another one of your games? Hee, hee?" Blossom said nervously.

"No." Brick said, whispering.

"You'd be nervous too if you saw FBI agents all around." Butch whispered to Blossom.

"What!" Blossom exclaimed quietly. She looked around the place but saw nothing but nicely dressed gentlemen and their dates.

"What are you taking about?" Blossom asked whispering.

"You might not have enough experience with secret agents following you, but we know when they're normal civilians and under cover agents. And right now, were surrounded by them." butch whispered back.

"What!" Blossom exclaimed again. She have never felt so scared! Probably because the last time she dealt with anything dramatic was when she had powers. Right now she was at the mercy of secret agents and under the protection of 2 un-super powered boys with 'exsperience.'

Then, a blonde boy with bangs sweeping in front of his eyes and a dark blue shirt, clinging to him a little, and jeans came in. Then all the agents in that place suddenly got up, including the girls, and started shooting at him with guns. But he got shot up quick and hopped all around the room, bouncing on the walls and jumping on the tables.

While watching this, blossom cowered near under the table and brick over her. Butch was sorta over both of them. While hopping around the room, he took forks and knifes and flung them at the agents. One by one, they fell. When the last one fell, he jumped down and dusted his hands, looking at he mess around him.

"Y-you have t-to pay for that." The manager said from his hiding place. The young man tiltted his head back.

"Shut up." But then his eyes soften. He pulled out a card. "Send me the bill." He said, placing it on the podium. When he heard movement, he whipped around.

"Who's there?" He said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Look up there!" Brick whispered sharply to Blossom.

"WHAT! WHY!" She whispered sharply back.

"He might take mercy to you! your a girl!" Btuch said/whispered.

"I said who's there?" he said again, coming closer.

"Blossom!" Brick and Butch whispered at the same time.

"Fine, fine!" Blossom said. She came up wtih her hands up. The young man gave her a funny look.

"Blossom?" He asked, letting his gaurd down.

"Uhm, how do you know me?" Blossom asked so confused.

"It's me, Boomer."He answered.

"Boomer?" Butch and Brick asked, shouting and jumping up from their hiding places, but sadly hitting their heads on the table." OW!"

"GUYS!" Boomer shouted. He was jumped by his brothers like butch was when Brick found him. "I've been looking all over for you guys!"

"_why'd Brick have to find everyone first?"_ Blossom thought bitterly. Then while watching the scene unfold, she gave a small smile. " _well, he deserves it."_

"Blossom come on! Join the group hug!" Boomer said. After a quick hug, Brick quickly broke them up.

"Come on, out with it. tell me what happened." Brick said.

"Oh, you mean that night." Boomer said slowly.

Flashback-(boomer's pov)

_As soon as Brick left we heard a ticking. I ran to my room, wondering why my clock was so loud. I saw a moving object moving. I wanted to find out who it was but a flashing light caught my attention. I then heard Butch mummble "What the he...?" After staring at it long enough, I finally took in the shape._

_A bomb._

_"BUTCH GET OUT THE HOUSE!" _

_I ran to get the bomb but before I knew it, it blew up and the first thing I see, even before the explosion hitting me,a piece of roof coming to met me. I almost jumped out the way, but the explosion blew me back into it. After all that was done, I was still conscious but just barely. Butch came up to me._

_"Uhg! Go get help..." I said._

_"Ok Boomer. Dont move!" He said before flying off and leaving his green streak behind. I heard sierns and knew Butch wasn't coming back. I looked up to the sidewalk beside our house and saw we were already attracting visitors. I saw one lady pushing through the crowd. She didn't seem afraid like the others._

_"Help...me." Then I passed out._

_-somewhere else._

_When I had woken up, I was connected to a type of hospital bed. I sat up a wires followed me._

_"What the...?"_

_"Don't worry about it, boomer. It's just helping you. And now I expect you to help me." The lady from before said._

_'You helped me? So what?" I said, not wanting to do any big desicion without Brick." Can I go?"_

_"I don't think so. According to these readings you could've died. Your powers are slowly dissolving away." She answered." You wouldn't have lasted another day under that."_

_"Ok, well, I have family waiting for me. You wouldn't want to take me from them , would you?" I asked._

_"Sweetie were the goverment. We draft people for a living. Now yo can either help us or we can kill you. You know too much already." Sudenly the lights turned on and I was surrounded by agents pointing guns at me._

_"OK! OK!" I said giving in._

_"Ok, great. There is an enemy agency that been trying to shut us down for years. After you get out of your training, They're probably gonna try to kill you but don't worry, you'll get trained so good not even their best agent will touch you cause Right now I'm getting word that they indeed have a new agent. Good luck in training." She said then turned to leave the room._

_"WAIT!" She stopped. "Who are the good guys?" I asked. She jsut smirked._

_"I Dont know anymore." She said walking away._

_-End Flashback_

"Awe! Dude I'm so happy your safe and got a REAL job." Brick said.

"Hey!" butch said all insulted.

"Thanks dude. What jobs do you have?"Boomer asked.

"I'm the president of a big company." Brick answered happily.

"I'm... a bus boy at denny's." Butch mummbled.

"BUS BOY! hahahahah!" Boomer laughed out. Butch Blushed a dark red.

"SHUT UP! At least I'm not being hunted by some phyco company!" Btuch protested over the roar of laughter.

"Yeah but it's more fun and interesting! HAHAHA!" Boomer laughed.

"WEll anywho!" Blossom said "We're going to californa to try and find my sister Buttercup." She skipped ahead."I'll explan it in the car!" She said walking out.

Somewhere in nevada-

"Hmm. Target locked. He's moving north -east. He saeemed to have caught a ride." A figured confermined.

"Good." Someone over the intercom said." Follow him."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**OOOOH! Who's that? YAY! I finished the chapter! sorry about all the spelling error my computer hates me and I return the love really I do! So please R&R!**

**Thx for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok I got excited again. But this story just makes me soo happy! there's so much things that's gonna happen I just want to get them down before I forget!**

**anyway... I need ideas! You all know that they are quickly coming together, BUT! I need an Idea of what's gonna happen when they dooo find buttercup! cause all the excitement will go away after that!**

**so Dont forget to review for my lovely and talented soul so I can either know to put up a sequel or continue after they find buttercup.**

* * *

"AHHH!" boomer sighed loudly, streching out on the other avalible bed.

"Brick, why don't you just buy two hotel rooms? you have the money!" Blossom insisted.

"Yes, but why would I want to do that? You all don't mind sharing beds, right little bother?" Brick asked, the last part with excitment.

"Right!" Boomer said, his mouth suddenly full of complimentry breath mints.

"What! You don't rely on me to be your agreeing guy? I believe you too, Brick!" Butch said indignantly.

"Well I believe him more!" Boomer said childishly.

"Do not!" butch shouted.

"Do Too!" Boomer replyed back.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOOOOO!"

They continued feuding while Brick looked on, gleaming with happiness. He turned to Blossom who looked on with a shocked exspression.

"See? This is why it's good to have brothers. And why I missed them." He whispered in her ear. She smirked getting an idea from this.

"BUT GUYS!" She shouted loudly, getting everyone's attention. She leaned on brick suductivly, slipping off his hat and ruffing through his hair. Brick just stood there, blushing deeply and staring at Blossom." When's me and Brick gonna get our private time if were always with each other?"

"Sorry!" Boomer said, covering his eyes at the scene unfolding, although he seen many by accident while spying. " We'll just be going now!" Boomer said, stil holding one hand over his eyes, and dragging Butch along with him, who was struggling to see the moment. Though he was considerate before.

"NAW!" Butch complained, giving up. his Brother has gotton stronger.

"We'll buy our own room." With that, Boomer left closing the door behind him.

"PHEW! Finally! We got our own room!" Blossom rejoiced. Brick still stood in place, dumbfounded, but a smirk quickly spreading over his face.

"Well, Blossom, I didn't know you felt that way towards me." Brick said, getting out of his stuck state.

"Brick? Didn't you hear what just said? I only did this so we could get our own room." Blossom said.

"Or did you?" Brick asked, licking his lips in anticipation. Blossom stared wide eyed at what she just did.

"OK, Brick, let's take a little break!" Blossom said headed for the door. Brick beat her to it and stood in front of it.

"Come on Blossom, let's put the beds together and-"

"BRICK! Get a hold of yourself!" Blossom shouted. Brick blinked once in confusion then went back to the state he was in.

"Oh, blossom, stopped play'n, you know you want this." Brick said, pionting to himself. Blossom couldn't stop herself from letting the heat rise to her cheeks.

"NO!" she shouted and quickly slapped him. He held his cheek.

"Y-you slapped me." Brick said.

"w-well... it wasn't my fault you were acting all... meh!" Blossom said in protest. He looked kinda hurt as Blossom looked at him. But then he covered it up with his playful smirk.

"I knew you were playing. I was playing you too! And appearently like a violin! Hee hee!" He chuckled half- heartedly. He shufled over to his bed and crawled under neath.

"Good night Blossom." Brick mummbled. He didn't even go wash up like he does everytime they stopped for the night. Blossom just looked on, looking very guilty. She never considered that Brick liked her and and dong that totally flared his hope, probably since she didn't know. He probably thought she was ready and that she really did like him too. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

"G-good night." Blossom chocked out, trying not to sound all chocked up. But Brick didn't seem to notice. He just laid there as if he had been asleep the whole time.

She sighed shakliy and laid down in bed, totally wishing Brick's brothers would return to lighten the mood, or just plain not have left at all.

-!- the next day!-

"I'm hungry." Butch repeated for the 5th time since they left the hotel without breakfast.

This morning, Brick seemd upset, but more like in a hurry. Blossom just sulked in the seat next to him.

"_must be in a hurry to get rid of me."_ Blossom thought bitterly, holding back wanting to fall tears after thinking back to last night.

"I wonder what happened." Boomer whispered to Butch.

"After being with them for the amount of time that I have, Probably a fight." He whispered back. Then he drew in a big breath.

"I'm hung-"

"OK!" Brick suddenly barked, startling everyone in the car. " I'm turning into a god damn diner, you see?" Brick said, cutting two lanes and swivering into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry dude, I was just-"

"I know!" Brick snapped again. " Get down since your so hungry so I can find a parking spot. Here, take my wallet." Brick said, throwing the wallet back at Butch, who caught it half- heartedly.

"T-thanks." Btuch said slowly, scared to anger him again. Blossom took her sweet time getting out the car and waited till Butch and Boomer was a good amount away. she turned to him.

"You didn't have to yell you know! Your mad at me! Not at your brother's, not at the world and not at the counter lady who you were sure to yell at! I know you want to get rid of me quick but-"

"What? Get rid of you quick? what are you talking about?" Brick asked, total confuion stuck on his face.

"Well... aren't you mad at me from last night? You were driving fast, you snapped at your brothers and you didn't seem to want to stop for anything until we get to Californa."

Then he smiled geniuly at her. Not that playful smirk he gives her, or that prideful smile he shows like all the time, but a real smile. the one that melted hearts in high school. The smile that sure enough melted her heart.

"No, Blossom. well, maybe I _was_ mad, but I'm not anymore. I guess.. I don't know. But for one thing, I don't want to get rid of you quickly. It was stupid of me to think you... I'm not gonna finsh that sentence. But I am going to say that it was stupid to think you wanted to get in bed with me. Come on, Boomer and Butch are waiting." They walked inside together, both feeling better.

"Well took you guys long enough! Did you guys apologize?" Boomer asked.

"How did you know we were even going through troubles?" Blossom asked, holding Brick's hand.

"Guilty." Butch said raising his hand a little.

"Well you guys know me too well!" Brick said, chuckling. " And yes, we did apologize." Brick said.

"Ok! let's wait in line then!" Butch said, seeing the two families in front of them. While they were waiting in line, Boomer picked up a noise.

"Get down!" Boomer yelled, pushing them out the way. Everyone else, who are so used to robberies, got down on the floor after hearing those daedly words. just then a small explosion where boomer and his little gang were standing.

"BB." Boomer exclaimed, pulling out two handguns no one knew he had and started shooting at a dark corner of the resterant. A person in a ninja suit (mask and all) jumped down from that dark corner and started shooting back at boomer, flipping around to avoid getting shot. Boomer did the same. And just like last time, Brick and Butch's priority was to protect Blossom.

They went at this for like 5 minutes when the person slipped on some water someone spilled while trying to get on the floor.

"Uhh.." The person, appearantly a woman, groaned laying on th floor. Boomer walked over to her, sat over her and punched her in the face.

"EEp!" Blossom yelled out of shock. Boomer gave her an angry face.

"Shut up!" He said back.

"Uh, oh, naughty boomer is back!" Butch joked. Brick hit him on the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Brick hissed. Just then Boomer was flipped off the lady. She quickly jumped to her feet and pointd both her hand guns at Boomer.

"Your coming with me Any." She said with a fimiliar voice, yet mature-er.

"Over my dead body." Boomer growled.

"That can be arranged." You could just hear the smirk in her voice.

"Stop!" Blossom shouted from where she was, tired of seeing and hearing gunshots and quick movments that if done wrong could be fatal. The woman, who Blossom insists is BB, looked over to her with pained eyes.

"Blossom?" The voice squeaked childishly. Blossom sent a confused look.

"How do you know me?" Blossom asked, baffled at how fimilar she sounded and frustrated that she couldn't remember. Bommer kicked the hand guns away and stood in a hand to hand fighting form. BB did the same.

"Boomer, I said stop!" Blossom shouted.

"UH! Blossom! my code name please!" Boomer whined to Blossom. Then BB barked a laughter.

"Yeah, and as if this is Boomer! At least not the Boomer I know..." BB said.

"Fammine Fatel?" Boomer asked, his cheeks bright. BB sent him a disgusted look.

"Wha- NO!" She shouted out, making Boomer blush more." The Boomer I know may be evil, but he wasn't mean. He was even sorta sweet, and when he said the wrong things it was cute. Not this guy who says 'shut up' to any one who tries to interfere with what ever he's doing, and seems so menicing! My Boomie is so much sweeter..." She said.

Everyone just stared on as she finished her explaination of "her Boomie" which would be the young boomer that would annoy his brother' welled in her eyes as she pulled off her mask.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

I planned on finishing this chapter without the cliff hanger but i decided it was better this way. ^^ review plaese!


End file.
